Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for controlling blistering.
Description of Related Art
Upon frying or baking of fabricated snack products, the moisture within the dough is converted to steam causing the pieces to expand. The steam accumulates between the outer surfaces of the dough pieces during frying or baking. The outer surfaces of the snack piece lose moisture faster than the center of the piece, due to more rapid heat transfer at the surface when frying or baking. When the surface dries sufficiently, it forms a skin which prevents the steam from escaping. The trapped steam causes the sides of the dough piece to separate, or delaminate, forming a hollow void. This phenomenon is referred to as “pillowing” or “blistering.” Often such blisters detract from the appearance of the snack and can break, causing holes in the product. Consequently, it desirable to achieve a method and system for controlling blistering.